Welcome To The End
by Hinami Shirayuki
Summary: Selamat datang pada sebuah akhir. Akhir dari segalanya. "Dear Oliver, hari ini aku memutuskan segalanya." Hanya secarik surat yang ditulis Rin untuk orang yang dicintainya, sebelum Rin benar-benar memutuskan segalanya. RinxOliver. Bad at summary. RnR please? No Flame! Warning inside!


_**[Dear Oliver,**_

_**Hari ini, aku memutuskan segalanya.**_

_**Mungkin, inilah saatnya kau mengucapkan selamat datang**_

_**Pada sebuah akhir dari penantianmu.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"Welcome To The End"**

**Story by Hinami Shirayuki**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha,Crypton Future Media, etc**

**Pairing : RinxOliver**

**Warning : OOC, typos, aneh, diksi hambar, feel tidak ada, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

_Dear Oliver,_

_Di atas sana, apa kau sering melihat hujan?_

_Aku yakin kau jauh lebih memilih untuk melihat hujan,_

_Daripada air mataku yang membosankan ini._

_Kau tahu, Oliver..._

_Aku tak tahan harus berdiri sambil menyadari tak ada lagi dirimu di sini._

_Ketika kesendirian yang menemaniku,_

_Aku tak tahu apakah kesendirian itu bisa menjadi teman.._

_Atau musuh yang semakin menyiksaku?_

_Hei..._

_Masih ingatkah kau tentang orang-orang yang tak menerima keberadaanmu?_

_Mereka yang memandangmu aneh seolah kau tak diberi hak untuk menginjak bumi ini._

_Mereka yang memandangmu sebagai monster..._

_Mengucilkanmu, dan pada titik tertentu akan benar-benar tak menerima kehadiranmu._

_Dan aku sebagai satu yang ditakdirkan merasakan hal yang berbeda,_

_Jatuh cinta padamu._

_Masih ingatkah kau saat mereka mencoba menyingkirkanmu?_

_Masih ingatkah kau pada sensasi yang kau rasakan dulu,_

_Saat tongkat-tongkat kayu terayun pada tubuhmu?_

_Lupakan itu, Oliver..._

_Kau telah mencapai kedamaianmu yang abadi,_

_Kau harus melupakan perih sakit luka dan lebam yang dulu senantiasa melekat di tubuhmu..._

_Kau harus melupakan bagaimana air matamu mengalir dulu..._

_Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak tersenyum di alammu yang sekarang._

_Kau telah berkorban banyak untuk kebahagiaanmu saat ini yang bahkan tak dapat aku lihat._

_Lupakah kau bahwa impianku adalah melihatmu bahagia?_

_Tapi tak apa, walau kau memilih jalan lain untuk menemukan kebahagiaan._

_Meski aku tak melihatnya, aku akan lega dengan meyakinkan diriku sepenuhnya bahwa penderitaanmu di dunia, telah tertukar dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian di alam yang lain._

_Tapi tahukah kau, aku menulis surat ini,_

_Karena sebenarnya aku merindukanmu..._

_Bisa ku katakan aku merelakan bagaimana kau meninggalkanku_

_Tapi bohong jika aku tidak merindukanmu.._

_Bohong jika aku tak berdoa aku masih ingin bersamamu.._

_Aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri,_

_Untuk apa tanganku terus menulis kata demi kata_

_Meski aku takkan bisa mengirimnya?_

_Aku harap suatu saat nanti,_

_Akan ada petugas pos untuk Tuhan._

_Kau yang mengatakan itu dulu kan, Oliver?_

_Karena kau ingin mengadu pada Tuhan_

_Saat tiada lagi makhluk di dunia yang mampu mendengar keluhan penderitaanmu._

_Saat itu aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu,_

_Tak perlu tukang pos untuk Tuhan._

_Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa pasti akan ada satu orang yang mampu memahamimu._

_Saat itu, sesungguhnya yang ingin aku katakan..._

_Aku mencintaimu dan aku bersedia menjadi tempatmu berbagi penderitaan._

_Tapi kau menjawab, akan ada satu waktu di mana kau merasa sendirian..._

_Saat kau merasa seolah tiada spesies yang sama denganmu di muka bumi_

_Sehingga kau tak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa._

_Hari itu... Aku ingat aku berusaha meyakinkanmu bahwa itu takkan terjadi._

_Oliver, aku mengakuinya._

_Saat ini aku merasa tiada satupun manusia yang mampu aku percaya._

_Apakah takdir begitu kejam padaku?_

_Ia merenggut satu persatu sesuatu yang aku sayangi._

_Yang aku pegang erat, terampas oleh takdir yang tak pandang bulu._

_Seperti kau._

_Oliver, kau adalah harta yang sangat berharga yang pernah aku miliki._

_Kau adalah satu hal istimewa yang takkan tergantikan oleh apapun._

_Namun aku takkan bertanya kenapa kau meninggalkanku._

_Dunia ini terlalu kejam padamu._

_Tapi apakah kau tak percaya padaku, Oliver?_

_Hari di saat kau merenggut nyawamu sendiri dengan seutas tali di gudang sekolah,,_

_Hari itu kau tak percaya padaku?_

_Pada kata-kata yang ku janjikan padamu,_

_Bahwa kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama_

_Kau tak percaya itu..._

_Tak apa, karena pada akhirnya, aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya._

_Kau tahu sejak dulu, aku membenci orang tuaku. Apakah kau tahu hari itu mereka memukuliku? Kemudian aku berlari ke sekolah pagi buta untuk menghindari mereka._

_Gudang adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menutup mata dan menangisi segalanya tanpa ada yang melihat._

_Tapi bukan menutup mata selamanya seperti yang kau lakukan, Oliver._

_Apa kau melihat reaksiku hari itu? Oliver yang hari sebelumnya masih tersenyum tipis menggandeng tanganku, tiba-tiba telah tergantung dengan seutas tali di tempat yang ku jadikan pelarianku._

_Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk membuka hatiku terhadap dunia lagi. Sendirian. Tanpa Oliver yang dulu selalu menemaniku. Satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya._

_Orang tuaku tak menginginkan kehadiranku maupun Len, Oliver._

_Ini mengingatkanku pada kehadiranmu yang tak pernah diterima oleh siapapun._

_Mereka bilang sebelah matamu itu kutukan._

_Dan mereka mulai menghubung-hubungkannya dengan anggota-anggota tubuhmu yang lain, mencari-cari alasan bahkan pada bagian tubuhmu yang normal._

_Aku bertanya-tanya apakah orang tuaku juga menganggap aku dan Len sebagai kutukan._

_Kau tahu bagaimana Len sekarang? Ia jarang pulang._

_Aku takut, aku sangat takut ia terjerumus pada pergaulan yang salah._

_Aku takut ia teracuni obat-obatan terlarang._

_Bagaimanapun, meski ia tak terlalu mengakuiku sebagai saudara kembar,_

_Ia tetap adikku, kan?_

_Aku tetap menyayanginya, aku ingin melindunginya._

_Tapi aku tak bisa._

_Aku memang kakak tidak berguna, ya?_

_Tapi aku yakin Len bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri._

_Satu kalimat yang tak peenah ku utarakan padamu,_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oliver._

_Harusnya kau tahu itu._

_Harusnya aku mengatakannya padamu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu_

_Meski kau tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Oliver,_

_Sejaub apapun kau berada hingga tangan ini tak dapat menggapaimu,_

_Akan ada satu waktu dimana kita bertemu lagi._

_Kau selalu menungguku kan?_

_Menunggu kita bertemu lagi di alam baka._

_._

_._

_Bosan menunggu, Oliver?_

_Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada penantianmu_

_Dan ucapkan selamat datang pada akhir dari penantianmu._

_Seperti aku mengucapkan selamat datang pada akhir hidupku._

_Aku datang._

_Aku datang dengan sarana yang sama sepertimh._

_Aku lelah, Oliver..._

_Gomen nasai, Len, Okaa-san, Otou-san..._

_Sayounara..._

.

.

."Seorang siswi kelas 3 SMAbernama Kagamine Rin ditemukan meninggal dengan menggantung dirinya sendiri di gudang sekolah. Seolah mengulang tragedi dua tahun yang lalu, di mana seorang siswa bernama Oliver ditemukan meninggal dengan cara yang sama, di tempat yang sama..."

**~Owari~**

A/N : Satu lagi fanfic aneh dari Hinami, produk insomnia sekaligus obat kegalauan Hinami karena fanfic RinxOliver tidak terlalu banyak di FFn. Jadi Hinami melakukan balas dendam (?) dengan membuat fanfic RinxOliver sendiri XD

Gomen aneh, singkat dan jelek karena ini cuma produk insomnia. Hinami bikinnya nggak sampai satu jam XD

Review please? NO FLAME!


End file.
